


But how did they get to the bathroom?

by Cracky_Kinda_Wacky (Drarry_Quite_Contrary), Ravenclaw_Cait



Series: Fanatical Fam Discord Crackfic Chaos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crack, Crack Fic Chaos, Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Podfic Welcome, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Cracky_Kinda_Wacky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Cait/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Cait
Summary: Knockturn alley...wait...Prefects' Bathroom...Blaise...Harry? Who, what now?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape/Blaise Zabini
Series: Fanatical Fam Discord Crackfic Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fanatical Fam's Crackfic Chaos





	But how did they get to the bathroom?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Crackfic written by the Fanatical Fam over on the discord for the Fanatical Fics and Where To Find Them podcast! 
> 
> These fics have been created using our favorite bot - Chocolate Frogs - during a game we like to call Crackfic Chaos.
> 
> Each participant receives 2 minutes to continue the story written by the previous participant only. Therefore, absolute Crackfic Chaos ensues!

It was a dark and damp night, and the streets of Knockturn Alley were empty sans the rats searching for scraps. Severus Snape sneered at the sight of the pests. He was running late. He made sure his hood covered his face entirely as another cloaked figure approached in the distance. He could not reveal himself. Not yet. Snape scurried along and then flinched as he heard a voice behind him. 

"Fancy seeing you here, Severus," the voice sneered, and he turned and glared into the violet eyes of Blaise Zabini. They were covered in blood and clutching their arm to their chest.

"Zabini, what happened to you?" Snape asked, taking in the blood-covered student and their broken arm. "It looks like a troll had its way with you."

"You mean, of course, I had my way with a troll," Blaise smirked. "Common mistake to think I wouldn't completely ruin it. You see, Professor Snape...” Blaise drawled. 

The bubbles in the bathtub were beginning to glow and multiply. Blaise crooked their finger and invited Snape over. “A bath is usually much better with someone else. Friend. Professor. Lover…”

Snape swallowed hard, but his raging erection had already betrayed him, just like everyone else in his life. Snape drawled, “May I join you? I won’t get in without your consent.” 

Blaise smirked. “I thought you would never ask, Professor, or I suppose I can call you Severus now?” 

Blaise watched as the magical bubbles flowed as Snape slipped into the bathwater beside them. Blaise became transfixed by the shimmering, glimmering bubbles in the air. They watched one float towards the ceiling, following its path with his huge onyx eyes. A mildly irritated "hmm hmm" from next to him broke through his reverie and drew his attention back to the man sitting beside him. 

Blaise reached a tentative hand towards his greasy locks, running their fingers through. Blaise twirled a strand of Snape’s oily hair around his finger before using it to maneuver Snape’s face inches from his. He could feel the man’s throbbing erection pressed up against his own, and as their penises touched, Blaise couldn’t hold back any longer. 

Blaise plunged forward and began furiously snogging Snape. The sensation of warm water, effervescent bubbles, and unbridled lust was almost more than he could take. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Blaise smirked again, “bend over Severus; it’s my turn to teach you.”

Snape obliged immediately. He turned his already bruised ass toward Blaise.

“What have we here, Professor? Has someone been here before me? Could it be? Harry Potter?” 

Snape let out a soft moan. 

Blaise slammed into him. “That better not be the case, Professor,” Blaise grunted out in between thrusts. “Because you know what happens to people who misbehave.” 

Snape shuddered as the memory of previous misbehavior, and the resulting punishment flooded his mind. "Of cooouuurse not." Their soapy bodies rocked against the tub, sending soapy bubbles over the edge. 

Myrtle watched on, giggling softly at the odd noises and pleasant atmosphere in the room.

But Blaise is having none of it - As they smash against the tub, completely ignoring Myrtle watching them, Blaise starts gently slapping Snape's ass. "You say you didn't misbehave... but I see you tormenting and abusing your students... the one you're supposed to teach and guide and protect..." They slapped harder now, in rhythm with their thrusts. "Anything to say for yourself?" 

"Errrr," Snape stammered, momentarily pausing. "I don't really have anything to say, that is, anything of value, I'm not really sure." 

Blaise put a hand over Snape's mouth. "I didn't realize you'd be so anxious during sex." The bathwater slooshed around them, and he began to pound, Myrtle jeering behind them.

“Well, aren’t you two getting quite cozy,” Myrtle said as she floated above them, the sound of Blaise’s pounding echoing throughout the Prefects’ bathroom. “Must be nice. I died a...a....virgin.” And she started wailing at the top of her lungs. 

Harry had heard the commotion and came running into the bathroom. “What the?” The sight before him left him in shocked horror. “SEVERUS!!! How could you?!” And with a swish of robes, Harry ran out the door. 

“Harry, wait!” cried Snape. Snape stared after Harry and looked at a naked Blaise looking unsatisfied in the bath. He was conflicted, two beautiful young people. Who did he choose? 

Myrtle continued sobbing about her virgin status and begged Snape and Blaise to continue the show.

Snape knew there was only one way to determine who to choose. "Turn around and face the window. Neither of you may speak." 

Harry and Blaise obliged, allowing Snape to come up close behind and firmly spank each pert buttock.

Myrtle stopped sobbing, deciding to offer helpful suggestions instead.

With Myrtle flying around and admiring Harry's and Blaise's red bottoms, the two students got turned on quickly, weeping as they stood at the windows, wriggling their asses and silently begging for Snape to take them again, since neither of them were allowed to speak.

But Snape just kept on spanking them hard, ignoring their desperation. For now. The harder Snape spanked, the more Blaise and Harry silently gritted their teeth, internally pleading for relief only his fingers and cock could provide. 

Finally, with encouragement from Myrtle, Snape stopped. “Brace yourselves boys,” he groaned as he cast a charm that magically gave him two dicks. Suddenly he was there, filling and stretching them, before finally saying, “You have permission to come.”

The boys came violently, screaming as Snape did too with his double headed penis.

Myrtle gave a moan and flew back to her u-bend to think in it all.

All was well. 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> We are so sorry. 😅


End file.
